Case of the Ex
by K Gilmore
Summary: Ephram's Ex comes to Everwood
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own jack. If I did, would I really be posting on this site?  
  
Title: Case of the Ex  
  
Chapter 1: Sara  
  
Compared to New York, everything was so boring in this place. Everwood, Colorado? I mean, c'mon. Even the NAME was lame. How could Dr. Brown have done this? He could he take her boyfriend, the one thing in this world she loved, away to this dreadful place? He belonged with her. In New York. She would stop at nothing get him back. Nothing.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"So how was history?" Amy Abbott asked. She was standing at Ephram's locker waiting for him to get his stuff so they could finally leave. Things had finally gotten normal between them again. They were able to start over after "the incident", as she referred to it. To her, it meant nothing.  
  
"It was the biggest thrill of my entire life. You know, I'm actually considering building a time machine so I can go back and watch everyone grow wheat and corn." Ephram answered in his usual sarcastic tone.  
  
Amy laughed. "True. Do I even WANT to know what you thought of biology?"  
  
"Well- " Ephram never finished his sentence. Behind him he heard a voice calling his name- a voice he had longed to forget.  
  
"Ephram, I think that girl is calling you." Gee Aims, thanks for stating the obvious. He started walking quickly, away from that horrible voice.  
  
"Geez Ephram, slow down!" Amy was having a little trouble keeping up. "C'mon Ephram stop. That girl has been chasing us for the last two blocks!"  
  
Reluctantly, he stopped. He turned around and saw the person that he had hoped never to see again.  
  
Sara. His ex. In Everwood.  
  
Let the fun begin.  
  
A/N: Please review. I will always love you if you do HeHe 


	2. I Love You

Disclaimer- Nope, still not mine  
  
Title: Case of the Ex  
  
Chapter 2: I Love You  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews. It means a lot to me. I feel so special. Well, here's chapter 2! I hope ya like it!  
  
"Ephy! I'm so happy I finally found you!" Sara had caught up with them. "You haven't changed at all!"  
  
"Sara, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you, sweetie! I've missed you so so much!"  
  
'Ephy? Sweetie? Who does this girl think she is?' Amy thought.  
  
"Hey Ephram, are you going to introduce me?" she asked, her voice rising.  
  
He had almost forgotten she was there." Oh...uh Amy this is Sara, a friend of mine from New York. Sara, Amy."  
  
"I'm sorry," Sara interjected. "Ephy really means his girlfriend from New York. We've been dating for a year and a half."  
  
'What?! Who does Ephram think he is? He's got a girlfriend but he KISSED me!' Amy was starting to get REALLY mad.  
  
"Amy, would you excuse us for a minute?" He didn't even wait for her answer. He roughly grabbed Sara's hand and led her away.  
  
"Sara, tell me. What are you really doing here?"  
  
She looked hurt at his outburst. "I told you," she started. "I was looking for you. I missed you more than anything. It's like when you left town a piece of my heart broke off."  
  
"Sara, what are you saying?" he asked, his voice cracking in disbelief. "My leaving broke YOUR heart? You BROKE UP with me! Remember at that party? In front of all our friends! Is this ringing a bell? If anything, you are the one that broke MY heart! Now, WHY ARE YOU HERE?"  
  
"BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU, EPHRAM!"  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think? Should I keep going? Please review! 


	3. I Don't Love You

Disclaimer- Nope not mine. I wish I owned Gregory Smith though  
  
Title: Case of the Ex  
  
Chapter 3: I don't love you  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update. Here's chapter 3!  
  
Ephram stared at Sara in shock. She was crying. "That is why I came back," she started, tears glistening on rosy cheeks. "I LOVE YOU. You were the only thing in my life that ever made any sense. I miss having you in my life." She sniffed. "Don't you love me?"  
  
Ephram looked at her reproachfully. "I did love you," he began slowly. "But then I moved. I grew up." With that tone of finality, he walked back to Amy.  
  
"Ephram, did that girl say she was your girlfriend?" Amy inquired when he came back.  
  
"Yeah, but she's just a girl I used to know."  
  
"Ephram. Look at her. She's crying. Go talk to her," Amy objected.  
  
"Amy! No. You don't know anything about this! You don't know what she did to me or what happened between us! All you know is that I moved here and you decided that this was a perfect opportunity for my dad, The GREAT Doctor Brown to fix Colin. Now, can you please leave me alone?!"  
  
"Ephram--"  
  
"Amy! Stop."  
  
Ephram stomped over to his bike. He undid the chain and noticed the tire was flat. "What the hell!" He dropped the chain and started walking. He noticed Sara driving towards him.  
  
"Need a ride?" Sara asked, rolling down the window of her car.  
  
"No. I'll walk."  
  
"Ephram, don't be stupid. It's freezing out here! And besides, it's kind of far..."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I followed you this morning."  
  
Ephram looked at her incredously. "Sara, you say something like that and wonder why I choose to walk?"  
  
"Ephram, come on! Just get in the car." She gave his her famous baby face.  
  
Ephram sighed as his features softened. "How is it that after all this time, I still can't resist that face?"  
  
And with that, he got in the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ephy, I'm so sorry I ruined everything. I probably shouldn't have come. I messed everything up with you and your girlfriend."  
  
"I don't know if Amy is my friend, let alone my girlfriend. She could have been just using me. I don't know."  
  
"Ephram, I can tell you guys are in love. You look at each other like we used to. Don't kid yourself."  
  
Ephram sighed and looked at the girl sitting next to him. "Sara, don't say things like that. If you love me so much, why'd you dump me in the first place?"  
  
"BECAUSE I WAS SCARED! I had all these feelings and emotions and it was so overwhelming. I just thought it would be easier to beak up than face them."  
  
"And now?" Ephram looked at her with the strangest look in his eyes.   
  
"Now I realize that I really do love you."  
  
Ephram looked away. "Sara please don't say that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I DON'T love you!" he started angrily. "I did and then I moved on. I'm not the same person I was when I lived in New York! I love - I love Amy!" Sara turned pale. She didn't talk for a long time. 'When I said all those things about him and Amy I expected him to deny them. Now he said it! He really does love that girl!' Sara's eyes became cold and hard, her expression contorting with anger.  
  
"Fine Ephram. You don't love me. It's okay. I got it. I'll leave you alone!" As she was talking, the car got faster and faster. " I guess I was crazy to think you would love me after everything that's happened." She looked at Ephram and started yelling even louder at him.  
  
"Sara, please watch the road," Ephram said urgently.  
  
She continued yelling as though she didn't even hear him.  
  
"SARA!" Ephram yelled. There was a truck approaching. "WHAT?!" She finally said. She turned her eyes back to the road and finally noticed the truck.  
  
"AAAGHHH!"  
  
"SARA WATCH OUT!"   
  
Please review! 


	4. A Letter

Disclaimer- How I wished I made millions by actually did own this show  
  
Title: Case of the Ex  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Amy, I love you. There is no one else that I would rather spend my life with. Don't worry about anything. Everything will turn out okay."  
  
Amy looked up to Ephram's face. "Do you promise?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
Somewhere far away Amy heard incessant ringing. Someone started to shake her. "Amy. Amy. Amy. Wake up, sweetie." It was her father.  
  
"What is it, dad?"  
  
Her father looked very upset. "It's Dr. Brown. He needs to talk to you."  
  
Amy got very nervous. Since when did her father willingly let her talk to Dr. Brown? "What does he want?"  
  
"Just take the phone."  
  
"Dr. Brown?"  
  
"Hello Amy." Dr. Brown's voice sounded strained.  
  
"Um.hi. What happened?"  
  
Choking back tears Dr. Brown said, "Amy, its Ephram."  
  
Amy's heard stopped. "What? Dr. Brown what happened?"  
  
"Sara was driving Ephram home and there was a truck coming. She swerved and the car skidded off the road."  
  
"Are.are they okay?"  
  
"Well, Sara's fine but Ephram's still in surgery."  
  
Still in surgery? Still in surgery!? "He's going to be okay right?"  
  
"I don't know. They called me and I rushed to the hospital but they won't tell me anything. Imagine that! They won't tell me, a DOCTOR, what happened to my own SON." Despite everything, Dr. Brown chuckled a bit.  
  
"Dr. Brown, would it be all right if I came to the hospital?"  
  
"Of course it would Amy. You can keep me and Delia company."  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you in a while."  
  
"DADDY" Amy screamed. "DADDY!"  
  
"Amy, sweetie calm down."  
  
"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? EPHRAM'S IN THE HOSPITAL AFTER I HAD A HUGE FIGHT WITH HIM AND HE'S IN SURGERY AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? WHY IS IT THAT AFTER I ALWAYS GET INTO A FIGHT WITH SOMEONE THEY END UP IN THE HOSPITAL!"  
  
"Amy. Relax. Your yelling isn't going to help anything," Dr. Abbott said, enveloping her in a huge hug, "Don't worry about anything. Everything will turn out okay."  
  
Amy's eyes widened as she remember that from what Ephram said to her in her dream. "Daddy, can you please take me to the hospital."  
  
"Of course, sweetie." ~*~*~*~  
  
"Amy?" Dr. Brown said quietly.  
  
Amy and Dr. Abbott had made it to the hospital in record time although Amy had to tell him several times that she had seen her grandmother drive faster then him. When they had arrived at the hospital, they had found Dr. Brown and both doctors went to get some information. Sadly, neither of them were told anything.  
  
"Amy?" Dr. Brown said again. She had drifted off to sleep hours ago.  
  
"Dr. Brown. Is Ephram okay?"  
  
"Yes, he's going to be fine. He broke his arm and his leg and fractured a few ribs but he got off fairly easy."  
  
"May I see him?"  
  
"Of course you can. Go on in."  
  
Amy walked into the white room to see Ephram's smiling face. "Hey Aims, what's up?"  
  
"WHAT'S UP? WHAT'S UP? YOU'RE SITTING THERE WITH HALF YOUR BODY MESSED UP AND YOU ARE ASKING ME WHAT'S UP?"  
  
"Amy, calm down. I'll heal."  
  
Amy relaxed a little. She moved closer to Ephram and sat down on the bed. "You had me so worried."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She threw her arms around him. "It's okay. Just never get into a car with that psycho again!"  
  
At the mention of Sara, Ephram's face clouded over. "Oh man! Sara. Is she okay?"  
  
"She's gone Ephram."  
  
"SHE'S DEAD? Oh jeez, I didn't mean to--"  
  
"No Ephram. I meant she left. She was unscratched. She did however tell me to give you this." She handed him an envelope.  
  
"Thanks, Amy."  
  
"Do you want me to stay while you read it?"  
  
"Actually, if you don't mind, can you..." He nodded towards the door.  
  
"Okay.sure. I'll be outside if you need anything." Feeling a little hurt, she turned around and left Ephram alone with the letter.  
  
He opened slowly and started reading.  
  
Dear Ephy,  
  
I'm so sorry for everything that's happened since I came into town. I never meant to do anything that would hurt you or anyone else for that matter. As I write this letter, you are in surgery. I know you are going to pull through this, Eph. You are the strongest person that I know. This is all my fault. I was so sure that when I came to Everwood you would still love me. But you were right. You aren't the same person that I knew. You're better. And you deserve so much more. That's why I'm leaving. I'm going back to New York. Hopefully I'll find someone there. Please don't worry about me. All I ask is that you check in once in a while. I'm so sorry Eph.  
  
Love Always, Sara  
  
P.S.- Tell Amy how you really feel about her. Don't worry. The feeling is mutual. 


	5. Amy’s confession and he’s BAAAACK

Disclaimer: Still not mine...  
  
Title: Case of the Ex  
  
A/N: This is a decently old story that takes place fairly early in the season. Colin hasn't woken up yet so don't think that I'm an idiot for writing about it.  
  
Chapter 5: Amy's confession and he's BAAAACK  
  
Amy walked back into the hospital room to find Ephram holding the letter tightly against his chest. When he saw that someone had entered, he looked up at her, a single tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
"She's gone." He said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Amy didn't understand why this had affected Ephram so much. When he first saw the other girl, he was in such a hurry to get away from here. Now he looked as though he couldn't get on with his life without her.  
  
"Ephram, what's your deal? Don't you hate this girl?"  
  
"I did. I mean- I do. It's just..we used to be really close, you know? I just miss her a lot."  
  
An awkward silence hung in the air.  
  
"Ephram-" Amy started at the same time as Ephram said, "Amy-"  
  
"No Ephram let me talk. You really scared me today. I haven't been this scared for anyone since, well Colin." Her eyes started to fill with tears. "Ephram, I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Ephram looked at her, with hope in his eyes. This was the moment that he had been waiting for. He had wanted so long for her to tell him that. But now he realized something. "Amy. C'mon. You and I both know that you are still in love with Colin. I think that you fell in love with me. I'm just here. I don't appreciate that. I don't appreciate being a replacement. You will never love me."  
  
"Ephram, I really think I do."  
  
Ephram closed his eyes, as if gathering his strength." Amy, think about it. You know it's true."  
  
"Ephram, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd act this way. I thought that if I told you how I felt you would feel the same way." Amy's eyes began to fill with tears again.  
  
"Amy, you really don't feel that way about me. I told you I'm just here. Will you please leave now?"  
  
Amy's face grew shocked. "What?"  
  
"I want you out of here. Now. I think it's best if we just don't talk anymore."  
  
Amy looked at Ephram, anger in her eyes. "Fine. Be like that." she said, as she stormed out of the room.  
  
I shouldn't have told him. I just ruined everything with him! Amy thought. She was walking around in a daze.  
  
"Amy?" She heard someone say. She turned around and saw Dr. Brown, staring at her with concern.  
  
"Are you okay Amy?" he said again.  
  
"No, not so much Doctor Brown." She replied.  
  
"Well, what happened? Is Ephram okay?"  
  
Amy grew angry. "Ephram's fine. But I'm sure he can tell you what he did." She stormed away.  
  
Dr. Brown walked into Ephram's room, "Ephram, what happened to Amy."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well she just stormed out of her pretty angry."  
  
"She's just delusional."  
  
"Ephram, just tell me what happened please."  
  
"She told me that she was in love with me. I told her that she was still in love with Colin and just thought she did. And she got all upset even though she knows its true."  
  
"Maybe it IS true."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
Conversation over. The father and son just sat there, father concerned, son angry.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Elsewhere in the very same hospital, a boy awoke from a deep slumber. Though at first a bit overwhelmed, he cried out the first thing that came to mind, "Amy."  
  
A/N: Yes, my sorry attempt at a cliffhanger. I don't know. I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP. Please R/R. 


	6. The End of Something that Never Quite Be...

Disclaimer: Nope, I STILL don't own it!!  
  
Title: Case of the Ex  
  
Author: K Gilmore  
  
Chapter 6: The End of something that never quite began  
  
A/N: Wow, I think I know what you're thinking! Wow, finally what took so long!!! I finally updated!!! Isn't that wonderful? LoL now moving on, yeah so I'm gonna basically ignore everything that's happened since about when I veered off into my own little Everwood world in season 1!!!!! Colin's not dead..yet!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA..  
  
Dr. Brown was sitting the waiting room. How could he have let this happen? His son was lying in a hospital bed, upset over two very different girls. He became lost in thought thinking of his son. Then, he heard someone yelling his name.  
  
"Dr. Brown you ARE here!" cried an orderly, rushing over to greet the doctor.  
  
"Yes, my son had an accident. What's the matter?"  
  
"It's Colin. He's awake!"  
  
Dr. Brown went rushing off to see the former comatose boy.  
  
When he walked into the room, Colin a lying on his bed, his eyes closed.  
  
"Colin, wow. I can't believe that you are awake!"  
  
"Well, I owe it all to you doctor!"  
  
Dr Brown performed a few tests to check Colin. He seemed to be all right physically. Mentally, however, was another story.  
  
"Colin, can you tell me the last thing that you remember?"  
  
"Amy. I remember Amy. Doctor, is she alright?"  
  
"Yes, Colin. Amy's fine. In fact she may even be here."  
  
He sent the orderly to find Amy. Amy came into the room, half shocked, half ecstatic. She and Colin hugged like they would never let each other go.  
  
*A few months later*  
  
Both Colin and Ephram were out of the hospital. Colin and Amy were back together and usually surrounded by a bunch of their friends. Amy acted as if she had forgotten all about Ephram, the guy she supposedly loved.  
  
Dr. Brown watched each of his children. He saw that they were suffering here. Delia had made no friends and Ephram was still recovering from his heartache with Amy. So he made a decision.  
  
He sat his children down one night and said, "Delia, Ephram. I think we should move back to New York."  
  
"Really?!" Ephram and Delia cried.  
  
"Yes," said Dr. Brown," you two are obviously suffering. I want you to go somewhere where you can have friends and live your lives."  
  
"How soon can we leave?" asked Ephram.  
  
"As soon as you want." Said Dr. Brown  
  
"C'mon Delia. Let's start packing!"  
  
The next day, Ephram was so excited. His dad had gotten them a flight out that day. He'd finally go back to all his friends in New York!  
  
With the house all packed up, the Browns got into the car. They drove to the airport, laughing and talking about what they would do when they got to New York.  
  
At that very same moment, Amy had decided she couldn't take it anymore. She was sick of pretending to be someone she wasn't. she had gotten Colin back, yes, but she had lost someone who made life a little easier for her.  
  
When school ended, she jumped on her bike and went to Ephram's house. The house looked dark and uninviting. She knocked on the door for a while, getting no response. Soon, Nina appeared next door.  
  
"Amy, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Nina, do you know where Ephram is? I need to talk to him."  
  
"Sweetie, I thought you knew. Ephram and his family moved back to New York."  
  
Amy's heart stopped. He was gone. She couldn't believe it. Was it because of what she had done to him? She felt horrible! She knew she shouldn't have picked Colin over him. Colin didn't love her like he said he did. She knew that he cheated on her. But Ephram. Ephram's love was pure. And now, she would never see him again.  
  
And as Amy pulled away from the house, the Browns were getting ready to board the plane. Andy took one last look out the window at the beautiful snow covered Rockies. "Goodbye Julia." He said and followed his son and daughter onto the plane.  
  
A/N: Well that was the end. Hope you liked it please R/R!!!! 


End file.
